A través del espejo
by Fictional Lifes
Summary: ¿Qué secretos puede esconder una casa? Esa misma pregunta se formulo Light, quien poseé habilidades de medium. L, su pareja esta relacionado con la casa de alguna manera y no es sino tarde en el tiempo que se da cuenta de ello. Parejas: MxM, LxL, MxN


**A TRAVÉS DEL ESPEJO**

**Episodio 1: Despertares**

_"Mi respetado, suelo estar aquí durmiente, a través de  
la tumba. La destrucción y la humillación permanecen;  
no hay que ver, no hay que sentir. El vivir no me incomoda;  
sin embargo rezo, por favor no me despierten,  
permanezcan en silencio"_

**Setiembre de 1879**

- Que tengas buenas noches, Natham

- Igualmente tú, Elle –dijo un chico de cabello blanco mientras se tapaba con las sábanas y apagaba la vela que iluminaba su cuarto.

**Más tarde esa noche**

- Natham, creí escuchar ruidos ¿está todo bien? –abriendo la puerta con una vela encendida, pero nadie respondía- ¿Natham? –se acerco al susodicho que estaba cubierto por las sábanas hasta la cabeza- Responde, pequeño –quito la sábana de su cabeza y la escena lo horrorizo, todo estaba cubierto de sangre, volteo para ir a buscar ayuda y todo oscureció al momento que sintió un dolor cortante que atravesó su corazón.

**Diciembre de 1879**

- Por favor señores adelante

- ¿Usted era el mayordomo de los jóvenes amos de esta casa? –un investigador a cargo del asesinato

- Así es, he servido al joven amo Elle desde que su padre y madre han muerto

- ¿Hace cuánto ocurrió tan horrible acontecimiento? –tomando nota

- Hace ya… no he de mentirle, la madre del joven amo Elle murió al momento que él nació, su padre no soporto la tristeza así que simplemente se quito la vida

- ¿El joven Natham? ¿Qué relación tenía con Elle?

- Consanguínea, ninguna. Un joven que se encontraba en su misma situación, padres muertos y con una inteligencia muy poco común.

- Se dice que Elle y Natham eran las jóvenes mentes más brillantes de la nación, ¿confirma esta afirmación?

- Así es

- El cadáver del asesino fue encontrado en la que solía ser la habitación del joven Natham, se confirma que también sus amos fueron asesinados en esa misma habitación ya que la sangre encontrada pertenecía a ambos, tanto la que estaba en el piso a Elle como la de las sábanas a Natham, pero ¿usted encuentra una razón para que el asesino no solo se desfigurara el rostro para evitar reconocimiento, sino dónde podría haber escondido los cadáveres?

- Solo a una tengo respuesta: el asesino era uno de los criminales que Elle y Natham habían atrapado recientemente

- ¿Entonces fue venganza?

- Exacto –se escuchan unos pasos en el piso superior- Disculpe mi indiscreción, ¿pero hay personas en la casa aparte de nosotros?

- Eso… verá desde el asesinato se han escuchado pasos en el piso superior, nada preocupante.

- Entiendo ¿planea vivir más tiempo?

-Yo no tengo razón para habitar esta casa, este era mi hogar mientras mis amos vivieran aquí.

- Lamento su perdida, y gracias por su tiempo

- El placer es mio, ante cualquier ayuda ya sabe dónde encontrarme

- Así será, buenas noches –caminando hacia la puerta

- Buenas noches –cerrando la misma, después de cerrarla con llave se volvieron a sentir los pasos. El mayordomo subió al piso superior como siempre lo hacía en los últimos meses y reviso el cuarto del joven Natham; estaba vacío, pero desde que el joven había sido asesinado no se sentía igual, donde antes solía haber un aura juvenil y llena de vida, se sentía una oscuridad y un extraño sofoco. Ese sitio ya no era el mismo sin el joven Natham habitándolo.

Semana después de que el investigador visitará la casa, el mayordomo abandono el lugar y tanto la casa como los inmuebles de la misma fueron rematados y el dinero dado a un orfanato local, tal y como se había escrito en el testamento de Elle.

**Marzo de 1890**

- ¡La cueva del bohemio! ¡Refugio del artista! ¿Sabían que esta casa hubo un asesinato? Me enteré dos meses después de la mudanza. Qué fantástica inspiración para mis creaciones –el nuevo dueño de la casa alardeaba con sus amigos mientras tomaban ajenjo.

- Eres sin dudas un morboso, John. Pero admito que es una fantástica inspiración. Podría robarte la inspiración y pintar en tu sala

- ¿Cómo va su última novela? –pregunta uno de los hombres mientras fumaba un puro.

- Como describirla… ¡Ni mi gran maestro Edgar Allan Poe podría superar mi nivel de horror!

- Supongo que he de sentirme satisfecho y esperar con ansias a que esta sea publicada

- Pero sabes cómo son los críticos, se creen más de lo que son. Seguro están listos con sus plumas para escribir improperios sobre mi obra maestra… -un extraño gemido se escucha del piso superior- ¿Escucharon lo mismo que yo?

- El ajenjo te está afectado querido amigo mio –uno de los hombres ríe pero se escucha nuevamente el gemido- …

- ¿Te das cuenta que no es el ajenjo que nos afecto a todos? –todos guardan silencio por unos minutos y se escucha al similar a 'ayuda' pero de manera muy difusa y perdida- ¿Deberíamos subir?

- No creo, me disculpan caballeros, haré uso del sanitario –se levanta del sillón dejando su copa

- Por supuesto, el piso superior a la derecha, segunda puerta

- Gracias –dicho hombre siguió las instrucciones, al llegar al baño hizo lo que tenía que hacer y cuando se estaba lavando las manos, levanto su mirada al espejo y vio una extraña niebla gris- ¿Pero qué…? –dio vuelta su cabeza para mirar a su espalda y no había nada, volvió la mirada al espejo y el reflejo de la niebla se había convertido en la nítida imagen de un hombre con mirada mordaz y asesina, el cual le dirigía una mirada cargada de odio. En lo horrible de su visión ese ser levanto un cuchillo y antes de que el miedo lo paralizara del todo corrió a la puerta y trato de huir lo más rápido que se le fue permitido, mirando hacia atrás para asegurarse que ese ente no lo siguiera, y cuando ya estaba a la mitad de la escalera sintió que algo lo empujaba cayendo violentamente.

**Abril de 1890**

- Amigo mío disculpa tan horrible accidente –yendo a visitar a su amigo a la casa de él

- No te aflijas, los accidentes pasan. Pero… ¿crees en lo paranormal?

- ¿Espíritus y entes sobrenaturales? ¡Querido amigo! De ellos escribo

- Pues tu fantasía de contacto con estos seres se hizo realidad –se amigo lo miraba incrédulo –verás… -le narra la historia de lo sucedido antes de su caída- ¿Crees en lo que te estoy narrando?

- ¡Te burlas de mí acaso!

- En lo absoluto

- Esto es degradante, te burlas de mí… obsesión

- Te digo que es real

- No digas más, nuevamente disculpa el accidente y me retiro –abandonando la casa de su amigo.

**Setiembre de 1890**

- Como te lo puedo explicar John… es buena, y el canon del horror es perfecto, pero no tuvo el impacto que esperábamos del público. Lo recibieron como demasiado… real, como si vivieran ellos mismos el asesino que describes y algunos simplemente han reclamado su dinero nuevamente por el hecho de que lo sentían real al punto que sentían que era ellos a quienes asesinaban.

- ¡Hiper sensibles! ¡Eso son!

- Lo siento, pero fue rechaza por la editor… -sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, un joven moreno estaba parado detrás del escritor, con una pijama totalmente cubierta de sangre- F…f…

- ¿F? ¿Qué sucede?

- D-detrás de t-ti… -su horror aumentaba más

- ¿Qué…? –volteo y cayo hacía atrás- ¿¡Quién eres demonio!? –pensó que era una alucinación ya que se parecía al personaje descrito en su libro, el que había muerto asesinado por una mortal puñalada en el corazón

- _Ayuda_… -decía el ser- _ayuda_…

- ¡Fuera demonio! –editor y escritor corrieron lejos de la casa

Su amigo le había dicho la verdad y este no le creía, unos días después tomo todas sus pertenencias y dejo la casa, no sabía quienes ni cuándo llegarían sus siguientes habitantes, pero en pensar en alguien que habitará esa casa le daba lástima.

**Noviembre de 1912**

- Dicen que en esa casa hay fantasmas –unos niños estaban parados enfrente de dicha casa

- Mentiras –toma una piedra y la lanza- Si hay fantasmas que vengan y nos asusten

- Que miedo –decía sarcásticamente uno de ellos lanzando otra piedra

Siguieron lanzando piedras hasta que uno de ellos le da a una ventana, los chicos celebraban su hazaña cuando ven a un chico parado en la ventana, de cabello blanco y llena de sangre su ropa, este chico se pega a la ventana como suplicando, luego desaparece y es reemplazado por la imagen de un hombre adulto muy amenazador.

- Será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí –corrieron espantados de la visión y buscaron a la policía para hacer aviso de la sucedido.

La policía local examinó el lugar, entraron a la casa, pero no encontraron nada excepto una ventana rota, una casa sin rastros de vida alguna.

**Febrero de 1942**

- Escondamos aquí de los americanos –haciendo entrar un grupo de chicas adentro de la casa

- Yamato-san ¿estaremos seguras

- Espero, todo es mejor a que los americanos quieran hacernos cosas horribles

- Maldita guerra –dijo una de ellas

- Dicen que esta casa lleva abandona por años –echándose en el piso

- Eso oí

- Yamato-san, ¿crees eso que dicen que la casa esta embrujada?

- Bueno, cuando mi hermano era niño, hace treinta años más o menos creo, estaba con unos amigos aquí y pensó haber visto personas, pero la policía consto que estaba vacía

- Es tan terrífico –comentaba una mientras otra de las chicas subía las escaleras sin que nadie la haya visto

- Chiyo-chan, ¿tienes comida?

- Robe algo de la casa de Mameja –sacando unas bolas de arroz de su bolso

- Yo traje esto de la casa de té –saca unas botellas de sake de entre las telas de su obi

- Tendremos para un rato hasta que podamos salir… ¿Yuriko-san donde está? –mirando a la chica faltante

- Seguro fue a buscar algo arriba –cuando de repente se escucho un grito del piso superior y la joven Yuriko corría precipitadamente por las escaleras.

- ¡Qué los americanos me hagan lo que sea, pero no me quedaré ni un segundo más en esta casa! –se coloca los zapatos y corre hacia afuera, mientras que todas sus amigas la seguían de atrás.

**Enero 1957**

- Hicieron la elección más correcta, señor y señora Carson. La casa es toda de ustedes –dijo la vendedora entregando la llave a sus nuevos propietarios

- Gracias a usted por todo –tomando la llave la señora Carson

**Un mes después**

- Cariño, creerás que estoy loca pero, creí oír pasos en la habitación de huéspedes en otro día –mientras cenaba con su marido en la sala comedor.

- De hecho Jennifer, quería comentarte eso… -pero se para al oír pasos en el piso superior, miro a su esposa y tomando el cuchillo se levanto de la mesa y sube las escaleras acompañado por su esposa.

- Otra vez del cuarto de huéspedes –susurrando

- Shh –abrió la puerta lentamente y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver una especie de sombra, aura por unos segundos y luego desapareciendo.

- ¿¡Qué fue eso!? –dijo a señora Carson aterrada

- N-no lo sé –igualmente aterrado cerrando la puerta rápidamente.

**Dos meses después**

Estaba la señora Carson arreglando algunas ropas de su marido en el closet, todas las que estaban recién lavadas estaban dobladas y agrupadas en montones arriba de la cama, tomo un primer montón y lo guardo en su respectivo estante, tomo el segundo y último montón y lo coloco al lado del anterior, cuando cerró la puerta del closet la figura nítida de un muchacho albino de no más de catorce años de edad vestido con un antiguo pijama cubierto de sangre estaba parado observándola. La mujer grito con todas sus fuerzas y salió corriendo de su habitación bajo las escaleras y corrió a la casa de una vecina para contarle lo sucedido. Tres semanas después, ella y su marido se mudaron de esa casa para olvidar los breves, pero extraños acontecimientos que allí presenciaron.

**Noviembre de 1986**

- Mi amor, ¿estás seguro que no pasará nada? Hay historias de acontecimientos extraños sobre esta casa –mientras guardaba las ropas en el closet

- No pasará nada, son cuentos nada más –se acerca a su mujer acariciando su vientre de siete meses de embarazo- Además nuestro bebé tendrá una linda habitación, una escuela muy cerca de aquí, créeme, es lo mejor.

- Tienes razón, es solo la sensibilidad de embarazo –dándole un beso en la mejilla a su marido. Suena el timbre- Bajemos los dos.

- Por supuesto –tomando la mano de su señora y bajando las escaleras para abrir la puerta a una pareja de señores mayores.

- Hola, somos los Konohama, somos sus vecinos de al lado –les dice la señora haciendo una pequeña reverencia- Venimos para poder darles la bienvenida a su nuevo hogar.

- Muchas gracias, ustedes son muy amables –respondió conmovida la mujer- Nosotros somos Lola y Malcom Jeevas y este –poniendo las manos en su vientre- Es Jeevas junior.

- Muchas felicidades. Cualquier cosa estamos a sus órdenes

- Gracias, se lo agradecemos –dijo el señor Jeevas.

**Febrero de 1987**

- Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar Matty –dice el señor Jeevas abriendo la puerta para su mujer quien traía consigo al bebé recién nacido en brazos.

- Subamos a tu habitación pequeñito… -dice su madre tiernamente a su hijo subiendo las escaleras.

**Unas semanas después**

La señora Jeevas se sienta de golpe en la cama al sentir un extraño sonido en el intercomunicador que tenía para el cuarto de su hijo. Era confuso, en parte era como si fuese el viento, o como si alguien pasará enfrente del intercomunicador, de repente…

- _"Natham"_ –una voz difusa; la mujer despertó a su marido.

- ¿Qué…?

- Shh…

- _"Es un bebé hermoso, Elle"_ –una segunda voz bastante difusa también.

La mujer se aterrorizo y se levanto corriendo para ver a su hijo con su marido igualmente preocupado por detrás. Abrió la puerta y dos sobras que estaban en la cuna del bebé desaparecieron, la mujer se acerco asustada a su bebé y lo cargó en brazos para ver si no le habían hecho daño.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –mientras protegía al bebé apoyándolo en su pecho.

- No sé, aquí no hay nadie y las ventanas no están abiertas

- ¿Qué fueron las sombras?

- Tampoco lo sé, seguro que fue alguna luz de afuera que se reflejo

- Espero…

**Dos años después**

Después del acontecimiento que ocurrió primero en 1987 no volvieron a parar, la señora Jeevas que al parecer tenía más sensibilidad a asunto, atraía más y más episodios. Poco a poco su salud se deterioro, el hecho de tener esa sensibilidad, el estrés que generaba tener más punto de contacto con esos "seres" la llevo al hábito de fumar, y más rápido de lo que creyeron murió de cáncer, no mucho después del segundo cumpleaños de Matt.

- Lo siento Matty –mientras cargaba a su hijo en brazos en el sepelio- Tu mamá te adoraba, pero ella no soporto más, ella me dijo que te amaba y que jamás te olvidará, y que tu tampoco la olvides –llorando mientras acariciaba la cabecita del pequeño- Siento que te hayas quedado sin mamá…

**Febrero de 1992**

- Matty… -llamando el padre a su hijo, tocando lentamente la puerta la de su hijo que estaba cerrada, sintiendo a Matt hablando solo- ¿Hijo? –abriendo la puerta.

- Mi cumpleaños fue muy divertido, recibí muchos regalos y todos mis amigos vinieron a verme –sentado embudo en el piso hablando solo y jugando con un robot de juguete.

- ¿Con quién hablas Matty? –dice su padre tiernamente acariciando los rojos cabellos de su hijo

- Con mi amigo

- ¿Tu amigo imaginario?

- No no, él estuvo vivo, pero lo mataron antes de cumplir los catorce –dijo mirando a su padre

- Matty, no inventes historias así, son muy feas

- ¡Qué no es mentira! ¡Dile Natham! –mirando al frente de él- ¿Natham? ¡Se fue porque tú dices que no es real!

- ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? –algo sorprendido y levemente asustado

- Natham y su hermano mayor se llama Elle, pero no le gusta mucho hablar conmigo –dice inocente el niño

- Esta noche dormirás conmigo –tomando a su hijo de la manito y levantándolo del piso recordando como su mujer le narraba historias relacionadas con un tal "Natham".

**Tres meses después**

Se escuchaba unos ruidos espantosos en el cuarto de Matty, sin contar los gritos del menor suplicando _"Por favor no me molestes más"_

- ¡Matty! ¡Matt Jeevas! ¡Abre la puerta en este mismo instante! –golpeando y forcejeando con la puerta que estaba cerrada por dentro- ¡Matt!- de repente los ruidos cesaron y la puerta se abrió lentamente, encontrando todo el cuarto desordenado, muchos juguetes rotos y al pequeño Matty sentado en el piso cubriéndose la cabecita con algunos cortes en los brazos, totalmente aterrorizado -¿Qué ocurrió? –acercándose a su hijo.

- El hombre malo, el hombre malo, el hombre malo… -repetía el pobre niño

- Nos vamos de aquí –por alguna razón en los últimos meses el niño se quejaba que había un "hombre malo" que molestaba a Natham y a él, tenía pesadillas horribles de un asesinato y estaba perjudicando horriblemente al pequeño, ya no podía negar la realidad que algo ocurría en esa casa, algo que mato a su mujer y que seguramente lo haría con su hijo si no se iban pronto. Tomo sus cosas, compro un apartamento muy alejado de ahí y en menos de dos semanas la casa volvía a estar en venta y sus antiguos moradores muy lejos de ahí.


End file.
